Welcome To Heartagramland!
by Kitty-Creepshow
Summary: Alice in Wonderland inspired story. Includes rockstars Ville Valo, along with the rest of the band HIM, The 69 eyes and other awesome rock stars! Its about a girl named Victoria who just lost her Father. Rated T-M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe_

The girl muttered to herself. She couldn't take it anymore all the stress was building up.

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._

Victoria pulled her tangled, black hair trying to numb her aching head. What was she going to do? She looked around her house. It was empty as ever. Of course it was, her dad just passed away.

The only person that took care of her when she had those dreams. Those _damn_ dreams, or should she call them nightmares?

Her eyes were stinging from all the crying she had previously done. Maybe it was time to get out of this small house just for a little while. Victoria grabbed her worn out leather jacket and stormed out.

"Please bartender…more whiskey" Victoria purred. The bartender looked at her as if he was mentally thinking 'Why aren't you passed out yet?" she had drank 6 shots. That was enough to get any normal woman to pass out.

Victoria felt someone sit next to her. She looked over to her new neighbor. The stranger had bunny ears? Her eyes opened wide, was it Halloween? She wasn't sure. She had lost track of time since her Father was dead. She looked at the bunny eared man sitting next to her once more. He does have bunny ears! She stood up, and as soon as she did the bunny-man grabbed her jacket and ran off.

"Hey get back here!" Victoria yelled running out the door. She spotted him with the corner of her eyes and ran towards the dark alley. "Oh yeah, you aren't going anywhere now" she ran up to the alley and noticed he wasn't there anymore. "What the?" then she spotted his weird head poking out of a drainage hole.

She ran towards it, only to trip and land face first into the hole.

Whoosh

Victoria was screaming her head off. What was going on? She was still falling, were the sewers this deep? She didn't think so. She continued to fall, till..

Thump

Owwwww! She had landed on her bum. Victoria slowly stood up wiping the dirt off her clothes.

She then looked up and saw something she has never seen. Old, but tall as ever withered trees, Neon colored flowers? Victoria continued to walk.

This wasn't underground New York anymore…Where was she?


	2. Chapter 2

She continued walking the path that seemed to lead nowhere. Victoria was defiantly lost... She got on her knees and immediately started to cry.

Why was this happening to her? She wiped her tears off and slowly stood up, not noticing someone standing right behind her.

"Hello" the stranger hissed.

Victoria immediately turned around and gasped. What are you? She studied him, he had cat ears? She got closer to the man...

"You're a man-cat?" She asked trying to hold back her giggles.

"Yes..." The man replied not amused at her reaction.

"How cute!" She started playing with his ears, and as soon as she touched them the man evaporated and appeared behind her.

"Don't do that!" He yelled.  
"Sorry, you're just so cute"

"Now follow me will you?" The cat-man said, ignoring her.

Victoria followed the man. Suddenly shivering. She looked around for her jacket...where was it?!

"Oh that bunny-man!" She spat.

"Bunny-man?" The cat man said.  
"He stole my damn jacket at the bar..."

He started to laugh "is that how he got you to come to wonderland?"

"Wonderland?" What was he talking about?

"You seriously don't remember us?" The cat man wiggled his long tail.

"No..."

"Of course she doesn't Mige..." The bunny man appeared out of nowhere.

"This isn't Alice...it's another one...a completely different person"

Then the bunny man whispered something to Mige, who then widened his eyes.

"She cannot be..." Mige replied.

"Ah, but she is Mige.. She is the one... Alice is long gone…"

"Who was this Alice?" Victoria looked at the two man-animals.

"Someone very dear to our hearts" the one named Mige replied.

Victoria scoffed. "Then why did I find this so called place of wonderland?" She asked.

"We are not sure at the moment Victoria... We need to find the Mad Hatter to know what is going on."

"Mad Hatter?"

"Yes that man has gone even more mad recently, and I am not sure why." Mige replied, and at once he disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

" Ah don't mind him, now please shall we continue walking? The Mad Hatter is waiting for us on the other side of that hill" the bunny-man pointed at a tall hill and started stepping forward.

Victoria followed no knowing what fate was in store for her.


	3. Chapter 3

The small journey to where the mad hatter was, was rather strange.

Victoria couldn't keep count of all the strange creatures that were so eager to know who she was. The bunny man just ignored the creatures, he had a worried look on his every time someone approached them. He was hiding something.

..what is going on?" Victoria asked studying the mouse with long hair who was sitting on her palm..

"Please Victoria, call me Bam" he yawned, annoyed at the young girl.

"Alright"

"Ignore him..no one likes him" the mouse giggled.

"Oh look what we have here!" The road suddenly became smoky. Victoria couldn't help but cough.

"Ah damn, we are never making it to the god damn mad hatter!" Bam kicked a rock.

The smoke cleared. Then a beautiful purple catipillaer was seen.

"Hello Mr. Catipillar.!" Victoria squeaked.

He greeted her with a mouthful of smoke to her face. Which ended up giving victoria a coughing fit.

"So you are the one fo-"

Bam grabbed the insect and threw him somewhere far. He turned to Victoria, who had a shocked look on her face and continued walking, victoria followed right behind..

"I hope his alright" she whispered.

"Yeah his fine.."

"Let's go.."

------

Victoria was tired of walking. She wanted to go home and sleep for days. She didn't care who this Mad Hatter was and why he was important, but of course the bunny man wouldn't leave her out of his site.

"Almost there?" This was the thousandth time she complained.

Bams ear twitched. "SHUT THE FU-"

"My My.. Bammie not the way to treat a lady"

Bam stiffened up, and bowed.

"Sorry Hatter, didn't know we were already here"

"Not to worry, you brought her, that's all that matters"

Victoria studied the man. He had a purple top hat, with many feathers, and what looked like a piece of paper with the numbers 66/6 written on it. His hair was rather messy and it was a dark brown color, he had beautiful green eyes, and a purple suit jacket.

Victoria noticed that the Mad Hatter was staring at her as well. She suddenly blushed. The mad hatter grabbed her hand, bowed down for a kiss and got on his knee.

"Welcome my bride"


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria looked at the man.  
"B-Bride?" she managed to say.  
"Yes, darling my Bride!" he shouted in delightment.  
"I don't think so..." Victoria couldn't marry the guy. She didn't know him at all! She had to escape from this world. She didn't belong here. Victoria let go of the Mad Hatter's hand and ran for it. She didn't care where she went as long as it was away from here.  
"Victoria!" yelled out Bam. "Ville aren't you going to do something?!" he turned to Ville. "Of course not. Whether she likes it or not, she is mine" he sat at the long table and drank from his empty cup.  
"Do you want me to follow her?"  
"No, just sit down with me and drink some tea" The Mad Hatter looked calm.

* * *

Victoria had run a long distance from where she started. She didn't dare look back. She kept running forward until-  
_Thump_  
"Ow!"  
Victoria got up, and suddenly noticed the two pairs of legs right in front of her. She gasped at the site of two identical men.  
"Who-Who are you?" she asked them.  
The both stepped forward and said. "Names Jukka and Jarppi" they finished at the same time.  
"Now who are you?"  
"Isn't she…" the other one said.  
"No, I am nobody..." she tried her best to distract them.  
"Are you from the castle?" one of them asked.  
"Yes! I am from the castle! I got lost…can you take me back?" Victoria needed an excuse to get far away from that Mad Hatter. She was sure that he wasn't going to be there.  
"Follow us!"  
Victoria quietly followed the twins.

* * *

"Ah Queen, It is nice to finally meet my bride" the mad hatter said  
"It is about time she grew up" the white queen, Maggie, gleamed.  
The mad hatter blushed and sat next to the queen. He opened up a box and took out a beautiful black hat with pink lacing and many feathers.  
"I made this for her…" he continued blushing.  
"I am sure she will love it!" Maggie smiled at Ville. She had never seen him this happy. Maybe it was time to change his nick name…  
"Your Majesty, The twins are back, and they brought a guest" Bam bowed.  
"Ah a guest! Wonderful!"  
The doors opened.  
"Look what we found your majesty!" the twins both said.  
Ville stood up and smiled at Victoria.  
"You've come back! My bride..."


	5. Chapter 5

"I am not your bride, Hatter" Victoria spat.

The white queen stood up and walked towards Victoria, and caressed her cheek.

"Please give him a chance..." The white queen insisted.

"After all it is what your father wanted"

Victoria's eyes widened.

"My father?" She looked around, and everyone had smiles on their faces. "How do you know my father?"

"Alice couldn't help but drag your father here and show him off to everyone..." The white queen smiled.

"Alice was my mother?" Victoria fell to the floor, trying to catch her breath. What the hell was going on...?

Everything went black.

------

"Wake up, my bride" Ville sang in an off tune.

Victoria yawned and sat up. She looked around the room. It was messy. Ribbons, threads, and many weird hats thrown around. This must've been the Hatters workplace.

"What is that smell?" Victoria pinched her nose.

"That is just Mige..." Ville pointed to Mige spread across the floor.

"Lovely..." Victoria smiled she looked up and caught Ville's eyes looking right at hers. A certain sense of magic overfilled Victoria's body. A feeling she had felt once when she was a young girl.

She looked away. Is love really that magical?

Ville cleared his throat. "Are you hungry dear?"  
He hadn't a clue what to do with a woman. Especially his bride.

"No, I am fine" Her tummy suddenly protested.

"Your tummy says otherwise" he snapped his fingers and a servant came immediately.

"The lunch special, please"

"Coming right up sir"

Victoria was only staring at Ville. His crazy uncombed hair, with that purple top hat. With his milky white skin, and those green orbs. He was more than perfect.

She shook her head and lay back down and fell into deep slumber.

------

"Please don't make me look!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Hush, you'll wake her..." A elegant voice replied.

"Too late"

Victoria opened her eyes slowly. Bam, Mige, Maggie, and Ville were around the bed.

She looked down and noticed her normal clothes were gone, and now had on a floral dress.

"Who undressed me?!" She was turning a deep shade of red.

All the boys turned around and whistled.

"I did Vicky, now don't worry I made sure only Ville was looking, and besides he wouldn't let these two take a peek"

"Oh great" she said sarcastically.

At least she was comfortable. Wearing blue jeans and a band tee was rather odd in this world. The dress made her feel fresh.

"Dinner is served"

"All right everyone let's go celebrate!" The queen rushed out of the room.

"Let's go, dear" Ville held out his arm.

"Where?" 


	6. Chapter 6

The castle looked beautiful. Everything was decorated in Green and Purple themed ribbons, and other party decorations.

The Mad Hatter and his bride to be were going to be excited.

"Why am I always the one who has to serve guests" Bam whined.

"You do it best, Bam" Maggie scratched his ears.

Bam blushed and stood straight up and lifted the tray filled with cheese and ham snacks.

"Are you ready?" Ville said from the other side of the room.

Victoria had had a lot of thought about this engagement. The words that the queen muttered a while ago still rang in her mind. "It is what your father wanted...", but that wasn't the case at all. She was the daughter of their beloved Alice. Alice.

Had her father and the Mad Hatter come into an agreement?

Victoria slammed her forehead on the wall. She didn't know. Then she came into an agreement to keep it in the back of head until the time came. For now. She might as well enjoy what was in store for her, and besides this is what her father wanted.

Knock. Knock.

"Victoria?! Dear?!" He yelled once again. He was hyperventilating and pulling on his hard.

Victoria opened the door, and dragged Ville in with her.

"Calm Down, Hatter" She spat.

"Sorry Dear, you had me worried there."

"It's Alright." she cleared her throat.

Victoria felt a strange tingling sensation around her body. It was like her body was a magnet, and it was going towards Ville.

Ville just stared at her with an awkward smile.

Victoria chuckled. "Stop starring at me like that...Kind of freaking me out" she lightly punched his shoulder.

"I can't help it, your beautiful...my bride"

Victoria leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by a loud noise.

Boom! Boom!

An explosion of screams exploded throughout the castle.

Victoria and Ville ran out to the Lobby, both holding hands.

"What is going on?" Victoria screamed. She then heard a load roar behind her.

"Oh Dear" was all Ville could say.

"Damn, Red Queen. Always have to ruin our fun."

The White queen ran to the couple. "Loves, that dragon is after you!" was all she managed to say before some of her knights grabbed her and took her away.

"Be careful!" she yelled.

"What do we do!?" Victoria yelled.

Ville was mad. No one was going to ruin this party.

"STOP!" he yelled at the dragon.

The dragon roared back even fiercer than before.

"That clearly didn't work..." Victoria grabbed his hand tighter.

"Let's make a run for it!"

Everyone was still running around in chaos.

The couple ran for the exit. As they ran a big plump woman bumped into Victoria and knocked her down.

"Ow!"

"S-Ss-orry!"

ROAR!

Snap Snap.

Ville and Victoria were caught.

___________________

"It's dark in here"

"Shut up, Hatter"

They were inside the very moist mouth of the Dragon.

"This dragon better not breathe fire..."


End file.
